Lirios y pensamientos
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Lily sabe que su padre va a matarla, pero ella sabe que el tatuaje es por una buena causa. Sanar su corazón [Fictober, Dia 3]


Summary: Lily sabe que su padre va a matarla, pero ella sabe que el tatuaje es por una buena causa. Sanar su corazón [Fictober, Dia 3]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muerdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 3, temática "Tatuaje"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Lirios y pensamientos**

1.-

Cuando a Lily Potter se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerse un tatuaje sus hermanos mayores le fueron con el chisme a su padre en menos de media hora, asi que la idea de hacerse su tatuaje quedó así, como una simple idea.

Su padre se había negado rotundamente a que su "pequeña" hija se hiciera un tatuaje en el mundo muggle sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas quedaban para siempre en su piel. ¿Qué pasaría si se arrepentía? ¿Qué pasaría si no quedaba como ella quería?

Sí, podría arreglarlo con magia, pero Lily no quería que su padre le quitara parte de la experiencia de hacerse su primer tatuaje por lo que esa misma tarde en que le dijo que NO ella escapó a un salón de tatuajes en compañía de su Madrina, Luna.

Nada podía detener a Lily Potter.

Entró a su hogar esperando no encontrarse con sus hermanos, dio un par de pasos hacia la cocina ya que después de caminar de vuelta del salón de tatuajes se encontraba bastante sedienta.

Le ardía un poco la espalda por el rose de la chaqueta de jeans con su reciente tatuaje por lo que tendría que aplicarle una crema para que todo saliera perfecto.

Se lo escondería a su padre un par de días para buscar las palabras perfectas para decirle que se había tatuado la espalda, bueno más bien el hombro. Su padre iba a matarla.

Dio un largo sorbo al vaso de agua y escupió el contenido del vaso cuando sintió que alguien le palmeaba la espalda y luego colocaba su mano en el hombro en modo de saludo.

— ¡Joder, Albus! — Le reclamó frunciendo el ceño — ¡Ten más cuidado, Nerd!

— ¿Qué demonios? Lils con suerte te toque…— Se calló con rapidez.

Él no era estúpido por lo que supo perfectamente que pasaba.

— ¡Por merlín! Papá va a matarte

— Solo guarda silencio

Por supuesto que iba a matarla, había desobedecido a su padre, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que era por una buena causa.

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Harry Potter, con un viejo delantal de cocina que decía "Esto no es un Restaurant" con pintura y con una taza de café en la mano. Las gafas las tenía un poco gastadas, pero lucían igual de bien que siempre.

Pasó la mirada de una molesta Lily hacia un divertido Albus y antes de siquiera abrir la boca para preguntar algo la voz de su hijo se hizo presente.

— ¡Lily se hizo un tatuaje!

No había guardado el secreto ni por 2 minutos y luego se soltarlo corrió lejos de la ira de su hermana.

El rostro del antiguo héroe de guerra se tornó enojado, dejó la taza de café sobre el mesón y cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta, pero Lily soló tragó saliva sin saber realmente que decir.

— Papá…

— ¡Desobedeciste una orden explícita! ¡Claramente te dije que no te hicieras un tatuaje, pero no escuchaste! —Estaba enojado su voz sonaba firme por lo que Lily supo que estaba realmente furioso por lo que había hecho — Lily, no sabes si esos lugares están limpios o si hacen bien su trabajo ¡Estás realmente castigada! ¡Tienes 16 años y fuiste sola! No importa que demonios te hayas tatuado…

Lily comenzó a llorar, se sentía angustiada porque ellos no comprendían por qué lo había hecho ellos nunca escuchaban. Desde que _ella_ no estaba, ni su padre, ni sus hermanos escuchaban los gritos silenciosos de su corazón.

Su padre comenzó a preocuparse al verla llorar tan desconsolada, extendió su mano para acariciarle el cabello diciéndose a si mismo que quizás había sido muy duro con ella.

— ¡YO SOLO QUERIA TENER A MAMÁ MÁS CERCA! — Grito la chica de cabello azabache abrazándose a sí misma. Se mordió el labio sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Respiraba irregularmente por culpa del llanto — ¡ME HICE UN TATUAJE PORQUE QUERIA A MAMÁ CONMIGO!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se quitó la chaqueta mostrándole a su padre el tatuaje que se había hecho, Harry solo abrió la boca soltando un doloroso suspiro.

El tatuaje comenzaba en su espalda, algo parecido a una frase que envolvía una pequeña enredadera verde, dos flores se interceptaban antes de llegar a su hombro, una Lily, una Pansy y una no me olvides.

Eran un lirio blanco, un pensamiento violeta y una no me olvides azul, todo en watercolor haciendo que el tatuaje luciera brillante.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón.

— Lily… — Comenzó a decir secándole las lágrimas — es muy hermoso.

La adolescente inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló para tratar de dar su explicación.

— La extraño, desde que mamá murió siento que todo ha cambiado — Se mordió el labio sabiendo que las lagrimas seguirían saliendo, aunque no lo quisiera — Solo han pasado un par de meses pero… extraño sus abrazos, su sonrisa, el como se enojaba, extraño que me cante y también extraño sus frases tan hermosas… ¡La extraño tanto!

Se arrojó a los brazos de su padre dejándose arrullar y consolar. Lo escuchó llorar, no lo había odio llorar desde que su querida madre había fallecido.

Ambos estaban rotos, una hija que ya no tenia madre y un marido que no tenia a su esposa. Ambos tenían dolor, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

— A Pansy le hubiera encantado… — Murmuró su padre con la voz quebrada. Se soltó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos. — Tu madre… era una mujer maravillosa. La extraño, la extraño mucho, cariño. Extraño cuando arrugaba el entrecejo cuando quemaba la cena y extraño tenerla a mi lado. Lamento haberte gritado… todo es muy complicado sin ella.

— Todo es complicado sin ella — Afirmó la chica.

— El tatuaje es bonito, a tu madre le habría encantado… pero eso no quita que estés castigada — Lily soltó una pequeña risa entre lágrimas. — Ahora toma su chaqueta y ve por tus hermanos iremos a ver a tu madre.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, tomó su chaqueta y corrió escaleras arribas.

Extrañaba a su madre, la quería a su lado y ahora gracias a la tinta de un tatuaje la tendría siempre con ella incluida la frase que le dijo la ultima vez que la vio sonriendo, viva, y radiante.

_La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas._

* * *

**Nota de la escritora:**

_¡Faltan 28!_

_Lamento siempre dejar sin vida a Pansy pero me gusta bastante escribir cosas tristes respecto a este ship, respecto a la frase "Esto no es un Restaurant" es una frase que mi padre siempre suele decir cuando le digo que no quiero comer x cosa al almuerzo._

_"Esto no es un restaurant asi que no hay menú y se come lo que hay"_

_Besos a toda la galaxia, viva el fictober, las ama un montón._

_Holly._


End file.
